


Is That An Invitation?

by danacas1101



Series: A Night of Firsts [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Freeform, One Shot, Please dont come at me, SO MUCH FLUFF, These dorks being nervous and adorable, but with a spin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacas1101/pseuds/danacas1101
Summary: Waverly's been fighting her growing feelings for Nicole over the last few months. Will tonight be the night she finally stops fighting them? AKA a new spin on their first kiss that literally no one asked for.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: A Night of Firsts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120001
Comments: 16
Kudos: 180





	Is That An Invitation?

**Author's Note:**

> I know their first kiss is iconic and has been re-done by writers far more talented than I, but I just got this thing in my head and needed to write it. The world needs more fluff right now, specifically, more WayHaught fluff. Well, it always needs that. 
> 
> And a huge, ginormous thanks to B for being a kick-ass beta, as always.

Waverly Earp was a lot of things, stupid sure as hell wasn’t one of them. 

She spoke several different languages fluently. She was a sharpshooter with a shotgun and knew the most lethal way to stab someone bigger than you is through the ear. She knew, well, a lot is the point. 

So Waverly knew the looks Nicole Haught gave her were more than looks the redhead would give people she was “just friends” with. Waverly also knew the looks she gave Nicole back weren’t just friendly either.

Waverly could sense the moment Nicole was in a room, she could just feel Nicole taking her in. Not in an overly sexual way, but in a way that made Waverly feel like no one else in the room mattered to Nicole but her.

Waverly had to admit she did the same. Ok, her glances may have often been at the redhead’s butt, she was a sucker for those khakis.

Right from their first interaction, there was a spark, a moment -- or several -- that screamed, “You two are going to be far more than gal pals.” 

Those sparks had begun to make a fire Waverly couldn't put out. 

Since that serendipitous meeting, Waverly had tried, she really had, to suppress most of what she thought she was maybe starting to feel for Nicole. They were simply friends, maybe, ok, probably not, but Waverly could try to pretend that’s what was happening between them until she got the courage to do something about it and address it head-on.

All of this is how Waverly found herself in her current situation: a movie night with Nicole and Wynonna at the Homestead, as people who are just friends often do.

“Waves! Quit hogging all the popcorn,” Wynonna yelled from her chair, shaking Waverly out of her thoughts. “You’re gripping that bowl harder than I grip a bottle of whiskey when I’m drunk and don’t want to drop it.”

Wynonna shuttered. “I hope you don’t touch Champ like that.”

Waverly threw popcorn at her sister. “One, that’s none of your business. And two, I haven’t touched Champ like that in ages, especially since we’re broken up, a thing you seem to keep forgetting.” 

Nicole chuckled as she watched the interaction, stealing a few pieces of popcorn before Waverly reluctantly handed the bowl to her sister.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Wynonna dismissed with the wave of her hand. “Just start the damn movie.”

Waverly hit play on whatever horror film Wynonna had selected just as Nicole casually placed her arm over the back of the couch, inches away from Waverly’s shoulder. The brunette’s entire body went rigid at her being so close but a warmth settled in her stomach.

_This was going to be a long movie._

********************************************

As the credits rolled Wynonna picked up her whiskey bottle as she staggered off to bed. “Night kids! Mama is going to spend the rest of her evening with her favorite guy.”

“Oh, and Nicole, you don’t have to stay, I know the cool Earp leaving really dampers the mood,” she cackled.

Tomorrow Waverly was going to take all of Wynonna’s beloved whiskey and...

“That’s alright, I like it here,” Nicole shinned. “I’ll stay a little longer if that’s alright with Waves.”

Both women looked at Waverly.

“I’d love that...like that,” she stumbled. “Another drink?”

Nicole handed Waverly her glass. “Sure, lemme help.” She went to get up but Waverly pushed her back down to the couch.

“Nicole, it’s just whiskey, I got it. Sit. Please.”

“Ok, fine, but next time we do this you’re going to let me help,” Nicole pouted.

Waverly’s eyebrow arched as she smirked at the redhead.

“Oh, there’s going to be a next time?” 

Nicole’s stammered, cheeks flushed. “Um, yeah, if you want.”

“I really like hanging out with you,” Nicole whispered. 

The edges of Nicole’s mouth lifted into a small smile, not enough for her dimples to pop out, but it still made Waverly feel that flutter in her stomach.

“Well, I really like hanging out with you too,” Waverly replied softly.

The duo continued staring at each other like no one else existed.

Unfortunately, someone else did.

Wynonna tumbled into the kitchen, whiskey-soaked and reckless, as she managed to bang into every single piece of furniture as she tried to open the cabinets.

“Damn it! Waves, where are all the snacks? And not your gross vegan ones, like the snack snacks.”

Waverly rolled her eyes as the moment passed. “I’m going to go make sure she doesn’t manage to burn down the kitchen searching for snacks. Be right back.”

Nicole snorted. “Ok, I’ll be here.”

“You better be.” 

Waverly hurried towards the kitchen, leaving the redhead slightly flustered on the couch.

“Wynonna! Get your damn hand out of the toaster! Don’t you dare plug it in!”

********************************************

This was it. Waverly fucking Earp was going to do it. Wynonna was finally snoring in the other room, she had just finished her second drink, and Nicole was looking at her like she was the fudge to her sundae.

She was going to tell Nicole she liked her. Like, liked her, liked her.

“Waves, you ok?” Nicole asked, noting the brunette’s sudden silence in their conversation. She put her hand on Waverly’s knee to get her attention.

 _Ok, let’s go girl_.

Waverly could feel her heartbeat in her ears as she said it. 

“Most of the time I’m just trying to keep my hands to myself so I don’t do something like try to kiss you,” Waverly blurted. _Or she could do WHATEVER THE HELL THAT WAS._

Her now comically wide eyes darted from Nicole’s face to the couch cushions.

“And now I’m going to stare at my hands because I like my rings and I’ve said that out loud and into the universe.”

Nicole wished the brunette would look up so she could see the giant smile on her face.

“Is that an invitation?” Nicole asked. 

“What?” Waverly looked up, still fidgeting with the ring on her left thumb.

“Is that an invitation to kiss you?” Nicole replied.

Waverly spoke before she could let her brain freak out and for once in her life say what she truly wanted to say when she wanted to say it.

“Yes.”

The brunette’s eyes followed as Nicole took Waverly’s drink and set it on the table next to her own.

Every moment seemed to happen in slow motion after that.

Nicole ran her hand through her hair. Then she pushed up on her hands to lift herself closer to Waverly, the front of their shins now touching. Her hand lingered above Waverly’s forearm, long fingers brushing over it with the tips. Waverly watched in fascination as the hair on her arms lifted with goosebumps from the redhead’s light touch.

_So this is what being really turned on actually feels like._

As amazing as this felt, Waverly, naturally, started to panic as Nicole’s other hand inched higher, up past her elbow. Waverly froze.

“Nicole, you, you don’t have to kiss me just because I said that,” Waverly fidgeted, the nerves truly starting to take hold. “We can totally ignore it, totes cool, totesssss ignorable.”

Waverly waved her hand in a way that was supposed to seem casual. It did not.

Nicole’s hand stopped on its upward trajectory. The brunette suddenly wished it hadn’t. 

“Waverly,” Nicole grinned sweetly. “I’ll stop right here, right now if that wasn’t an invitation. We go at your pace on this.”

Waverly looked at the couch once again, the ring on her finger spinning rapidly, as if it was about to take off.

“I...I…,” Waverly mumbled toward the cushions.

Part of Waverly’s brain wanted to say no, to stop, to not go any further than this very moment. They wouldn’t cross any lines this way, things wouldn’t get complicated and probably confusing. Waverly wouldn’t be taking the chance to lose someone who was quickly becoming so incredibly important to her if this ended badly. If it ended in any way that wasn’t what her heart hoped for, one with a future together.

But the rest of her body -- every cell, every hair, every single damn vessel -- yelled to let this woman kiss her. _Be brave, Waverly_. Before she could though, her mouth had a few more things to do that were not kissing. 

She sighed, then looked into Nicole’s big brown eyes. Her focus entirely on the brunette before her.

“I feel...and you’re here and seem to want to kiss me...and I would really like to kiss you...but now I won’t know if you’re doing it because you feel like you need to because I said the thing or because you...because you, well, actually have thought about it before and...and want to.”

Nicole smiled once more and moved her hand to the back of the brunette’s neck, where it settled at the base. Waverly closed her eyes and hummed at the feeling.

“Hey,” Nicole said, Waverly’s eyes opened. “Waverly, maybe you should stop talking.”

There wasn’t any force or malice behind Nicole’s words, she just really wanted the beautiful smarty pants in front of her to close her mouth so the redhead could finally, _finally_ kiss her.

So Waverly did. 

Nicole took the silence and the way Waverly’s lips formed into a smile, one that made her eyes crinkly around the edges, as her cue to keep going. She scooted forward, their breaths mixing together, her lips hovering against Waverly’s, who felt her stomach flip in that way only Nicole seemed to make happen.

Mouths opened slightly, their lips barely touched as Waverly took that final step. She placed her lips firmly against Nicole’s. It was soft at first, both trying to keep calm in this moment each had wanted for months. They moved slowly, figuring out the rhythm of the other. Waverly’s hand barely touched Nicole’s thigh, Nicole’s moved to the small of Waverly’s back where it pressed down.

It was only a few seconds before Nicole backed away, a smile blossomed on Waverly’s face, her eyes still closed.

“Wow,” the brunette said.

Given the look on Nicole’s face, she clearly felt the same.

“Yeah, wow indeed,” Nicole sighed, her forehead rested against Waverly’s. 

They looked into each other’s eyes for a few moments, the reality of what had just happened hitting both of them. The only sounds coming from the Homestead as it settled.

Nicole finally asked, “Was that ok?”

Waverly wasn’t sure why she was so taken aback by the question. Maybe because no one had ever really asked her that after kissing her. No one had ever really looked at her like that either, with nothing but awe.

“That was much more than ok, silly,” Waverly whispered. 

Nicole pushed back the hair behind Waverly’s ear and cupped her left cheek, stroking it with her thumb. Waverly turned her head to kiss Nicole’s palm.

“Good, because if you’re up for it, I’d like to do it again.” Nicole kissed her right hand.

“And again.” She kissed Waverly’s nose. The brunette giggled as she moved even closer to the redhead.

“And maybeeeee one more time.” 

Waverly’s calf was on top of Nicole’s as she moved her other leg around her waist, pulling their bodies together. Both of Waverly’s hands intertwined behind red hair.

Waverly gleamed. “I think I would like that very much, Officer Haught.”

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* Please don’t yell at me for taking that moment and tweaking it. If you didn't think it was horrendous maybe leave a kudos, a comment if you want. No pressure though.
> 
> And feel free to come find me on twitter @danacas1101


End file.
